Oh my Juliet
by Yensen.02
Summary: La película "Arashi no Yoru ni" habla sobre el poder de la amistad y la capacidad que tiene esta para superar las dificultades venideras, no es un secreto que los sentimientos que tenían tanto Gabu como Mei eran lo suficientemente fuertes que se resistieron a desaparecer, pero, ¿cómo sería esta historia si hubiera ocurrido en el mundo humano?


Primero van las notas aclaratorias, me imagino que al estar leyendo esta historia ya habrán visto la película, y es que me cautivo demasiado el sentimiento que tenían estos animales antropomórficos, es especialmente hermoso. Tanto que me animo a intentar nuevamente en el mundillo del fanfic, ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que lo hacía así que les pido, paciencia y críticas constructivas, para poder darles un entretenimiento gratis de calidad XD.

El nombre no tiene mucho que ver con la historia, pero hay una canción que me gusta mucho con ese título así que... bueno XD, se las recomiendo si les gusta el J-rock :3

Ahora si las aclaraciones respecto al fic:

Les advierto desde este momento que a mí me pareció que el sentimiento que tenían Gabu y Mei fue demasiado fuerte y hermoso, tanto que veo bastante factible que se hubiera convertido en amor. ¿A qué quiero llegar con esto? A que conforme avance la trama esto se convertirá en un romance. Ósea será un **YAOI (amor entre chicos);** si disgustas de este género me disculpo enormemente.

Esto es un **AU, un universo alterno a la historia**. No soy una conocedora del mundo animal y francamente me disgustaría escribir incoherencias (aunque sea una fábula XD)

Esta historia, obviamente, no me pertenece es propiedad de su creador **Yūichi Kimura** e ilustrada por **Hiroshi Abe.** Es un fanfic sin fines de lucro y solo con el fin de entretenerme, entretener y pasar un buen rato.

Tiene una serie de libros, una película y una serie, por si gustas saber más esta Wikipedia XD y tanto la película como la serie están disponibles YouTube y me imagino que en otras plataformas más.

Una noche tormentosa

Las hojas golpeaban las ventanas enardecidas por la fuerza con que el viento gritaba su furia, dando ese toque gélido al ambiente que erizaba las manos del pequeño que yacía escondido en la remota esquina de aquel viejo granero que a cada momento se empapaba cada vez más por la fría lluvia que caía como torrente del negro cielo, un rayo ilumino el lugar y sacudió con su estruendo el inmueble haciendo que el miedo le erizara la piel y le recorriera entero; maldecía el momento en que la lluvia había decido caer sin parar.

El chico hacía tiempo que ya había perdido la percepción de que le pesaba más, si la hipotermia en ascenso que le carcomía la piel o el horrible miedo que le producía el fatal sonido de los truenos. Se abrazó a si mismo buscando calor y comenzó a pensar en la inocente tarde de juegos que había planeado junto a sus amigos, no iba a negar que fue divertido explorar un poco lejos del pueblo, pero lo que nunca espero fue que el cielo decidiera caerse de un momento a otro, que suerte que al menos ese abandonado granero estuviera tan cerca para refugiarlo de la tormenta que llegó poco después, las corrientes de aire frío le erizaron la espalda y soplo un poco en su manos para frotarlas en su cara y darse un poco más de calor, alzó la vista un poco y en ese momento los recuerdos de Tap y Mii ese hicieron presentes en su cabeza ¿estarían por preocupados por él? Realmente esperaba que se encontraran bien, refugiados en casa, ya los iría a ver después, cuando pudiera regresar.

La puerta del granero azotó con fuerza sacándolo de sus pensamientos, agudo el oído cuando escucho quedamente unas pisadas cerca de sí, entrecerró los ojos un poco tratando de enfocar y poder ver si lo que sentía era bien producto de su imaginación o de verdad era otra persona, noto la sombra humanoide instalados en la zona contraria a él y con una grata sonrisa se animó al notar que era un acompañante en tal noche tan solitaria, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco con la nueva presencia y sin miramiento de dudas se animó a entablar una conversación.

-Qué fuerte lluvia ha caído- soltó como comentario inicial

El recién llegado tomado por sorpresa trato de buscar inútilmente con la mirada el origen de la voz, dándose cuenta con igual prontitud que por la espesura de la noche no sería posible ver a la persona que se encontraba allí.

-Discúlpeme, no sabía que había alguien aquí, solo entre para buscar refugio de la tormenta, que ya me encuentro empapado- con lentitud se sentó en la esquina próxima a él, no pensaba abandonar el lugar con el frío que hacía afuera.

-Yo también he venido a buscar refugio de la lluvia- respondió el otro despreocupadamente

Pero el otro no alcanzó a escuchar lo último por el fuerte estornudo que no pudo evitar soltar

-¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Tan bien como puedo sonar, me encuentro resfriado y con un tobillo torcido-

El chico no pudo evitar preocuparse un poco-también me encuentro resfriado-contesto con el afán de disminuir un poco el pesar del recién llegado.

-Al parecer por ahora solo conoceremos la voz del otro- menciono al tiempo que un fuerte soplido atravesó el lugar.

El chico se estremeció un poco sobre su lugar, al tiempo que el alivio experimentado recientemente lo abandonaba de pronto, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era continuar con la conversación, sin saber que su acompañante pensaba en algo muy parecido a él.

-¿Dónde vive usted?- tartamudeo un poco pero su voz fue entendible

-Vivo cerca del Cañón de los Mordiscos-

-¿No le parece un lugar un poco peligroso para vivir?- el solo hecho de imaginarse las enormes colinas, tan empinadas que con un solo paso en falso podría terminar en una fatal caída, sin mencionar que era frecuente encontrar lobos en esa zona lo hicieron dudar un poco de la seguridad de aquel lugar, aunque por respeto decidió no mencionarlo.

-¿Lo cree?, en realidad es bastante confortable, lo único son las laderas empinadas- Rio un poco encogiéndose por las fuertes corrientes de aire que no paraban de soplar- ¿Usted donde vive?

-En la Montaña Agradable-

-¡Vaya suena a un lugar increíble!, debe ser muy agradable para vivir, rodeado de praderas tan verdes, debe haber mucha comida-

El chico río un poco- Sinceramente me apetece más la comida del Valle suave- Se imaginó a su vez como con sus amigos solía ir a jugar y buscar frutos dulces de los arbustos

-Le doy la razón en eso, la comida que allí se encuentra es tan jugosa- contesto mientras saboreaba los conejos que solía cazar con sus compañeros, su estómago rugió un poco inconforme por la falta de alimento.- Lo que daría por comer un poco ahora-

-Parece que una vez que comes allí ya no te apetece comer en otra parte- dijo riendo por lo bajo al percibir tenuemente el rugido de su acompañante.

-Ciertamente, comería hasta explotar- el pensamiento de la jugosa carne de cabra que supuestamente servirían hoy en su aldea le atormento un poco, inmediatamente al llegar a su aldea tendría que luchar por tan solo un bocado de las sobras, comenzaba a deprimirse un poco.

La pequeña calma fue interrumpida por el imprevisto azote de las ventanas y la tremenda sacudida de los árboles que llenaba el lugar de horribles choques de ramas contra la estructura del granero, en vista del silencia de su acompañante el hambriento chico decidió continuar.

-En realidad solía comer muy poco de niño, mi madre siempre decía que tenía que comer mucho para crecer grande y fuerte"- el joven empezó a recordar las dulces pero firmes palabras de su madre al reprimirle por dejar sin acabar la comida-Ella era muy persistente, y míreme ahora, podría acabar con un caballo- la ironía le hizo alegrarse un poco, seguro su madre estaría feliz por ver su cambió.

-Mi abuela me decía exactamente lo mismo- rio por lo bajo al vislumbrarse así mismo sentado horas en la mesa solo para acabar un plato- aunque yo no podría comerme todo un caballo-

-¿Su abuela?-la intriga le movió un poco

-Mi madre murió cuando era muy pequeñito-

A pesar de que su voz no mostro signos de tristeza su acompañante entendió los sentimientos que una perdida así conllevan, él seguía extrañándola sin importar cuanto tiempo hubiera pasado ya. Surgió entonces el deseo de acercarse a su acompañante, quizá era el frío desgarrador que sentía, o el terrible estruendo que causaban las ventanas al azotarse, quizá era el tenebroso ambiente que les rodeaba, pero esa personita que a juzgar por su voz no podría tener más de 15 años, le causo una enorme empatía.

-Mi madre también ha fallecido-

-En realidad, somos bastante parecidos, ¿no cree?-

-Aunque la oscuridad no nos permita vernos, aun así sabemos que somos parecidos, es sorprendente-

El menor no pudo evitar enlazar todas las coincidencias que tenían, era sorprendente que con una persona que acaba de conocer coincidiera tanto con él, la alegría le invadió por unos breves instantes, quizá habría sido más duradera pero el potente sonido de un trueno le saco de sus confortes, el chico estaba aterrado y con el impulso se levantó y caminó a prisas a la única zona de confort que tenía, aunque solo conociera su voz.

Al otro lado de ese diminuto lugar el otro muchacho se levantó con un impulso muy similar; el miedo nos orilla a cometer acciones tachadas de impulsivas, un poco bochornosas, un poco tontas. Los dos al tener el mismo arranque se encontraron de frente, chocando uno contra el otro.

-Lo siento, no lo vi-

El chico se sobo la cien con insistencia, su acompañante sin querer le había dado un codazo, aunque eso era lo de menos, quiso tratar de enfocar su vista para reconocer a su misterioso acompañante, pero la luz había desaparecido ya y la oscuridad era tan densa que apenas y reconocía sus manos delante si, un poco decepcionado comenzó a gatear palpando el húmedo suelo, con el pensamiento esperanzador de quizá sentir un cálido tacto humano -No se preocupe... ¿De casualidad pudo ver si somos parecidos?-

El otro había tratado de incorporarse lentamente de la caída, su tobillo le dolía y por más que afinara los ojos no lograba distinguir nada, se rindió ante los intentos y se sentó en el suelo.-Cerré los ojos, sinceramente, pero... estoy seguro que nos parecemos- rio un poco sintiendo como el agua salpico un poco en sus pantalones producto de un manotazo, se acercó un poco al foco del sonido y posó su mano cerca de ella-Lo ve, ambos tenemos manos-

Unas carcajadas escaparon de sus bocas inundando el tétrico lugar, el pequeño habiendo encontrado esa fuente de calor busco acomodarse a un lado de él, abrazándose a sí mismo emocionado

-En verdad me alegró que usted se encuentre aquí-sonrió acurrucándose en su brazo.

-Siento lo mismo que usted, pasar una noche como esta solo... debe ser horrible-

Dejo que su acompañante se acomodara como quisiese, después de todo disfrutaba la compañía y la paz que su nuevo amigo le brindaba, porque si ahora ese pequeño niño sería su amigo, ojalá y fueran familia o de aldeas amigas así podría visitarlo con frecuencia y enseñarle a cazar o rastrear, seguro y se divertirían mucho.

-En verdad me desagrada ese sonido- tembló un poco y el pequeño lo sintió

-A mí también-

-Me parece que en realidad nos entendemos bien-

Ambos sonrieron, y aun en la penumbra ambos se sintieron en confianza, los rayos habían terminado su tormentoso concierto y aunque lloviznaba quedamente, el ambiente se había calmado notoriamente, inclusive el viento paso de ser un torrente a solo un agradable suspiro, aunque ninguno de los dos lo noto por el ambiente agradable en el que se sumergieron.

-Un día- hablo el menos notando la atmosfera tranquila que les rodeaba- hay que salir a comer- se despegó para levantarse y tratar de verle mejor pero fue inútil- pienso que hemos congeniado muy bien- su risa llegó a los iodos ajenos y se alegró igualmente

-Pensé que realmente sería esta una noche horrible, pero en cambio he conocido a un nuevo amigo y resulto genial- Se sacudió igualmente para tratar de levantarse pero su tobillo le dolía lo suficiente para no insistir demasiado.-Siempre digo que el mejor tiempo vendrá después de una tormenta-

-Sera confuso en vista de que no conocemos el aspecto del otro-

-Para que no se confunda le diré: "soy aquel que conociste en la noche de tormenta"-

El otro rio ante ello-Creo que le reconocería tan solo cuando mencione "noche de tormenta"-

-Está decidido, esa será nuestra clave- El tono en que lo decía estaba cargado de emoción y ternura a la vez, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un amigo, mucho menos de una forma tan imprevista.

-¿Dónde nos veremos?- Contesto alegre al imaginar cómo sería su amigo

-¿Qué le parece enfrente de este mismo lugar, al medio día?-

-Diremos nuestra clave para reconocernos no lo olvide- sonrió y le tomo aún en la penumbra la mano-Creo que ahora que la lluvia ha cesado me iré a casa, mi abuela y amigos deben estar muy preocupados-

-Tiene razón, es hora de regresar nuevo amigo- Trato de levantarse pero el tobillo hinchado le atormento un poco al estar entumecido, no dejándole pararse con rapidez-Adelántese amigo mío, creo que mi pierna está un poco adolorida, iré con calma- a pesar del dolor, su voz resaltaba seguridad, por lo que el otro no dudo de sus palabras.

-Mi nombre es Mei- Pronunció estando en puerta y cuando la luna causaba que se viera un poco su sombra-Estaré ansioso por el mañana- y salió caminando del lugar con calma con dirección a su hogar amparado solo por el cielo nocturno.

-Me puede decir Gabu- correspondió en un susurro en la oscuridad, al tiempo que con un poco de calma y tenacidad se levantaba del suelo sin cojear demasiado, porque no podía externar su pesar, en dirección a su empinado hogar, seguro será difícil volver, bueno de todas formas no es como si alguien lo esperase.

Y teniendo a la luna como única testigo cada quien tomo su camino por separado, con pensamientos tan similares y a la vez tan distintos, tan inocentes que no concebían siquiera la idea de lo complicada que sería esa nueva amistad.

Honestamente no pensé que saliera taaan largo XD estoy bastante feliz con el resultado, no sé si les haya agradado (que espero que sí) pueden decirme sus opiniones, sería muy hermoso encontrarme un comentario twt. La historia tomara un ritmo lento, ¿qué les puedo decir? es mi estilo XD, y también de romances lentos así que no desesperen por favor.

Tratare de actualizar continuamente (una vez por semana si me es posible), y tengo las posibilidades de mi lado porque casi salgo de vacaciones.

Finalmente te doy un enorme abrazo a través de la pantalla, hasta pronto .w.


End file.
